Hybrid
by The Reaping Wolf
Summary: Jay Vain has had a rough life and has given herself into darkness at age ten turning herself into a werewolf, the first werewolf ever. Half man, half wolf she lives by murdering knowing she's bound to hell anyways. But what happens when Nyx claims her as one of her children to become a vampire? Forced to cope with no killing, no blood, and no wolf? Will she chose light or darkness?
1. OC's Discription

**This is just the character description though I suggest you read it, I'll upload the first chapter after this.**

* * *

Vampire/Werewolf Hybrid

Name: Jay Vain

Sex: F

Age: 17

Race: Vampire/Werewolf Hybrid

Born: Unknown

Parents: Rapist and drunk

Appearance: Dark brown waist length hair with natural blonde streaks. Tan scarred muscular skin. Left eye is molten gold, and her right eye is a piercing silver. She is almost 6ft tall and has a piercing gaze.

Always wears black jeans, blood red T-shirt, and a black hoodie. Never wears shoes or socks.

There is a wolf's face tattoo on her right shoulder and a cougar on her left shoulder.

3 jagged lined X on her back with 2 claw-like marks down her lip to neck.

Wears a black ski glove on right hand to cover her burned red hand.

There is a silver steel cuff on her left ankle for an unknown reason.

Attitude: Mostly silent but when does talk it's an insult or a sarcastic comment. Keeps to herself. Very dark, very deadly. Very serious and surprisingly wise.

Ranked: Deadly

Social Status: Do not approach nor piss off

Past: Unknown to all but very, very dark.

Personality: INTP, Laid back, very cautious (never letting her guard down), meat lover, people reader, never trusts anyone. Doesn't show off her… gifts. Makes sure people stay away from her.

Likes & Loves: Wolves, eagles, blue fire, lightning, storms, metal music, horror music, rock, orchestra and techno music, weed, cigarettes, pain, darkness and light, crows, cougars, battle scars. Red, black, grey, navy blue, fangs, and bunch of other stuff.

Dislikes & Hates: Vampires, pink, white, gods, religion, pop, happy music, alcohol, rich people, complainers, whiners, winners, cleanse, anything remotely related to fluffy, and so on.

Weapons: Affinity of Darkness, fire, light, and spirit. No affinity of lightning but can control the storm.

Side: In-between light and darkness.

Crescent Moon: Black (filled in) with a red lining.

Werewolf: shifts anytime but mostly on rage, depression, loss, loneliness, or protection. Strength.

Vampire: Has an undeniable crave for blood but makes sure no one notices. Immortality. Speed.

Perks: Insanely strong, very fast, flexible, heightened senses (hearing heartbeats, seeing in complete darkness, scents of people on where they are and how long they've been gone, see very long distances), Immortal, sun has no effect, can jump double a normal human, intense stamina and fatigue.

* * *

**Okay first chapter is next up!**

**Later! ;)**


	2. The End is The Beginning

**Sup readers!**

**Like I promised I would upload the first chapter write after the OC description.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the House of Night series.**

**Notice: Apologies for any bad grammar, spellings, or typos.**

**Notice: Everything is mostly normal and 1st person Pov. This first chapter is all my OC's Pov.**

**Chapter 1, The End is The Beginning**

* * *

Jay Vain's Pov

_I hadn't grown up the way most kids would have. I was born a violent freak and ended up becoming a monster._

_You see my birth mother had been raped, I was a result of that. She was a runaway and I lived with her for my fist 7 years of my life. We were very poor, lived in a cabin in a woods. I didn't want to know how my mother had gotten money and I've kept it that way. We barely survived and I knew my mother wish she never had me, knowing I was the child of the man who raped her. So she took it out on me, seeing me as him._

_Child abuse. Cigarette burns, belting, slapping, and flat-out hitting. Whether it was for doing something or nothing I was a freak of nature to her. I could see the look she gave me whenever she saw me. I wasn't allowed to call her mother only 'M'. I never had any education, I was a slave. Forced to fend for myself, find my own food and clothing. I only had one pair of clothing every 3 years, I was skinny but strong so I could at least fight back if I got jumped. I was utterly terrified I would end up like my mother._

_Though living with 'M' soon came to an end on my 7th birthday. The day she left me. One night I just came home and found the house deserted, all that remained were old wooden furniture and a photo of my rapist father. She was mocking me. _

_The day I was so angry I roared into the open sky turning the clean happy sun to a storming lightning-filled angry storm. Though I was also calmed by the storm. The rain that splashed upon me soothed me until I was able to stand once more and leave._

_From there I lived on the streets, in alley ways covered in filth for the next three years of my pathetic life. I would watch teenagers from the shadows walk into stores buying junk with their parent's money, flirting with men, and only caring for looks. It sickened me. Listening to them complaining about not being able to go somewhere or get some new phone pissed me off, they should just be grateful they hadn't grown up like I had, but they were spoiled rotten. I had officially hated humans, I myself one of them. _

_The night everything changed for me was when a few weeks after I moved into a forest out of the streets for a time hearing about a murder and not wanting to die at 10 decided to hideout in the forest for a time. I had fallen asleep against a tree waking to growling. I sat up immediately and spotted golden eyes. Frightened even after everything I'd gone through I got a very bade vibe from whatever the hell was out there and made a run for it in the opposite direction I heard the growl. _

_I ran through the forest in a sprint, jumping over stray branches and logs trying not to have anything get me to fall and get devoured by a beast. But I wasn't fast enough. _

_Pain exploded into my back as I was slammed into the ground as the beasts claws sunk into my back and tearing through my flesh down my back before claiming my neck. When it was done with me it left, running off. I laid there drowning in my own blood, face in the ground I looked up best I could into the sky before praying to fuckin hell to turn me into a beast so I could slaughter all those who've shunned me. For being born into a shithole. I begged who ever ruled the plane of oblivion to turn me into a monster so I could live to hunt and slaughter in finding my utter revenge. _

_My wish came true…_

_Shadows crawled themselves toward me wrapping me and devouring me into darkness until my conscious was knocked out._

_When I awoke I felt power, rage. Power and rage. I woke up covered in blood that was mixed in mine, dripping off my jaw. I smiled and licked my fingers savoring the taste before getting up and continued my hunt. _

_And damn I hunted._

_As the years continued to pass I learned how to use my new found gift. It was controlled by my rage and crave for vengeance. I killed and took what I could from my prey to survive. Whether it was food, money, or clothing, I stole what I could. I was never discovered, police couldn't blame the bloodsuckers because my kills were so damn fuckin messy. It looked like I tore a chainsaw into them. _

_Yeah I'm a werewolf, the first of my kind._

_And my world is filled with humans and vamps, who knew?_

_Everyone believes werewolves are fictional, which they were until 6 years ago. My soul has been corrupted with darkness, I belong within hell once I die. I'm branded after all. All my wounds from 6 years ago by the wolf or whatever the fuck attacked me have vanished except for a scratch down my lip to neck and the X shaped scars on my back I saw through the waters reflection. I was still poor, covered in muck, but at least I had stuff to survive on now. A black backpack I took from a now-dead university student carrying more items of food in a can, and weapons, even a loaded gun. _

_I wear what I've always worn. Black jeans, red T-shirt, and black hoodie. Never shoes or socks. A pocket knife in my pocket. And ever since becoming a werewolf I've gotten stronger and faster. My senses enhanced. My nails became sharp claws, teeth became sharp, and canines became fangs. _

_Even though I was a murderer, life was a hell lot better than before. _

_I continued to live this way, my kills lessening the older I got as I gained more control until a year later, leading to who I am now…_

* * *

**_Short I know but that was really just a recap of her past :)_**

**_Till next chapter, but now I gotta sleep *Yawns*_**

**_Night! ;)_**


	3. Marked

**Sup people,**

**This is the next chap of 'Hybrid'.**

**I think it's good hope you think so too :)**

**Now for some extra...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the House of Night series.**

**Notice: Sorry for bad spelling, grammar, or typos.**

**Note: There is a lot of cursing in this story so it is rated T, also it is pretty much all Jay's Pov.**

**Now on with the story!**

**Chapter 3, Marked**

* * *

Jay's Pov

I was walking through an alley way deep in thought when a dude's voice interrupted my thoughts. I turned around so that I was facing him ready for a fight.

I watched as he raised his finger and instantly knew what he was going to do.

So I charged at him.

"Jay Vain! Night has chosen thee; thy death shall be thy birth. Night calls to thee, hearken to her sweat voice. You're destiny awaits you at the House of Night!" Right after he finished those words a sudden blast of pain hit me square on the face, causing me to fall, but I was close enough to make one final blow.

I launched my fist forward and watched it go through his stomach before I used my last strength to lift my head and bite my fangs deep into his neck. I didn't drink, only bit hard making sure I got the lung.

If I was going down, he was going with me…

And then my world went blank.

* * *

I opened my eyes feeling myself on top of somebody but didn't have clear enough vision to know what it was. Once my vision was clear I saw the tracker under me, blood soaked the ground beneath him from his neck and gut.

The tracker was dead… by me.

Sucker.

I got to my feet and grabbed his jacket that was not completely covered in his blood and wiped my face and blood from his blood before tossing it in a dumpster along with his body. "Great, so am I fucking vamp now? Cause I don't know how that's gonna work with a werewolf." I said as I sealed the lid shut of the dumpster and grabbed my duffle, pulling my hood up to cover my face and left to go to nowhere in particular.

So now I'm on some road, just walking, think about where the shit I should go. I could continue living like this cause you know been doing that practically my full 17 years but 10 if I count the streets.

I've been marked as a vampire and of course killed the damn tracker. Surely that would send someone after me? Or maybe they won't and I'll be free still, whatever I am now, maybe a hybrid? Yeah, that sounds right, no way would my wolf just give up like that. I got spirit after all. Or should I just head over to the House of Night where there's food shelter and blood sucking beasts that could find out my inner animal.

What to do, what to do.

I groaned rubbing the back of my neck before adjusting my bag better before continuing down the road. I decided to just follow my heart. I know it sounds sappy but ever since becoming a werewolf my heart guides me and my instincts protect me. And so I did, walking as days passed. Morning where I sweat in my out of season clothes and shivered at night but as I walked the roads I watched the sky, feeling the wind's touch against my skin.

I sighed, how many days have passed since I was marked? Usually once a human is marked they die if not around other vampires, preferably at the House of Night.

Oh wait, I'm not dead cause I ain't human.

So being a werewolf has affected my becoming a vampire which confirms my suspicions of successfully getting marked.

Okay so the facts I know of vampires are they sleep during the day and walk at night. Don't like the sun cause it hurts their eyes, they drink human blood but not heavily, can eat regular food. They get talents from their goddess 'Nyx', love cats, and are beautiful yet rich.

Though they become fledglings first and can reject the change, so if I'm a fledgling-ish now then I can still reject the change. When humans reject the change they die because they're body isn't strong enough to get up after the well rejection. It's like getting struck by lightning a bazillion times and surviving! But I'm a werewolf so if I'm rejected (which I better) then I will remain just a simple first born werewolf.

Yet something tells me Nyx won't make it that way. Or at least easy.

I shake my head to clear my head and continue thinking.

So if I go to the House of Night I keep to myself nice and alone, not exactly a people person. But pushing them away will also keep their questions to themselves, maybe a few gossip and push asses but they can't beat me, I'm stronger than them, and that isn't arrogance, it's just the simple truth.

In a way I think anyone who knew my knowledge from a street-rat (as they say) would be surprised I wasn't a dumb ass. But hey, if I were a dumb ass, I would be fucking dead by now. And I know this from people that walk around, just talking. They don't acknowledge us or even glance at us and continue talking. Never realizing what they're saying aloud to open ears! Morons.

I looked down noticing the road ends here into a grassy plane. I shrug and continue forward, soon seeing a waaah? A castle, a freaking castle. How original for vamps.

I steadied my pace and once I reached the gates a guard approached me looking me up and down. I could see the disgust on his face, probably use to all high class school kids, never expecting a street runner to show up. Probably thinks I'm a poor human. Well guess what ass-wipe, I didn't chose this to fucking happen to me, so shit off!

Though of course since I didn't want my hide to get ripped off I just moved my hair that covered my forehead to show him my mark and took in his reaction curiously. Finally as he just stood their shell-shocked to long I couldn't take it anymore and just shouted, "Well!? Ya gonna open the fucking gate or let me burn up in the sun!?" I knew the sun thing was a stereotype but he didn't know I knew that and it seemed to snap him out of his cowardest state. "R-right, um, let me just get our high priestess Neferet." He said stuttering before leading me into the castle/mansion.

The walk was fairly silent and once we reached inside all students turned and gawked at me taking in my appearance, and my mark. I just snarled growling at them with a piercing gaze and laughed inside seeing their scared or shocked faces.

Soon we arrived at some huge ass double doors, they opened revealing a women, with glamorous long brown hair, and fake sweat hazel eyes. I choked down a growl and just stared at her, well glared more like it.

I studied her as she studied me, her eyes seemingly trying to reach into my mind, it was creepy really so I cleared my throat.

I wasn't a people person, let alone vamp, or adult fan so I spoke with the least amount of sarcasm I could conjure. "So, now I'm here. Can't say I'm happy about it but there's no sh-nothing I can do about it." I tried best not to curse at her. "So yea, you got me in into this, so quite gawking and start explaining." I said bluntly and rather harshly at her seeing the guard dude glare at me.

"Very well." 'Neferet' said after a silence. "As you know this is the House of Night and you are now a vampire fledgling. This is a school in which you attend classes to learn of our ancestor's history until you become a vampire. This is your handbook, don't lose it." She gave me a small booklet before continuing. "I am this school High Priestess Neferet. Here at the House of Night you can change your name to start a fresh new life." She let a silence pass for me to think but I already knew my answer. "Jay Vain, that has and always will be my name, I will always bare my old life on my shoulders, I am not one for a new life." I said calmly and steady to show her I meant my words.

She nodded. "Very well. Here is your schedule and Lenbonia is you're mentor, you go to her for any other questions, if you have any. Jackson here, shall show you to your room, where you will live and share with a roommate." She said turning around back into her office, letting the huge ass doors close with a loud echoing thud.

She seems so very nice. (Note the sarcasm)

I turned to the guard 'Jackson' giving him a well get the fuck going already, making him huff before storming off north.

I followed him letting all the passers gawk at me and my presence. I could sense their fear and distaste toward me, I instantly knew I would love the place.

It's not like I like it here, might as well enjoy their misery.

Soon we reached the D section going from the 100s to 200s and then stopping at D221. He turned to me with a glare and a smirk. "This is your room, enjoy you're roommate." He said sarcastically before marching off like a soldier.

"Later soldier boy!" I shouted over to him seeing him take an angry glance at me and after turning back marched off back toward what I suspected the gate.

I let out a silent puff of air before slipping the metal key in and unlocking the door revealing a rather large room. The carpet was grey, two beds set up, and one had fancy sheets and shit while the other was plain. Guessing that was mine I tossed my bag unto it and turned seeing a girl fast asleep in her bed.

I took a better look around the room and noted that this girl was one of those rich kids, probably will be an ass when she wakes up so I think I'll let her sleep so I can think while I can.

The room had white walls besides the grey carpet, one large window at the back of the room covered by white curtains, the beds were singles, there was a mini fridge, two closets, a bathroom, and a bunch of accessories like make up and jewelry.

Yep, rich kid.

I stared at the bed for a while before touching it for a moment with my palm instantly uncomfortable on how soft it was. Too soft.

I combed a hand through my last I remembered dark brown hair that reaches my waist and headed to the window, seeing it was long and wide enough for me to lay upon I climbed unto it and laid back on the hard flat surface of the wood, with my back against the frame, yanked up my hood, and stared out the window, and soon felt my eyes shut close into rest.

* * *

**K, K. Good morning early birds! Why can't humans be nocturnal?!**

**Sorry for being grouchy but I'm not a morning person, but I'll be posting this weekend cause I get three days off!**

**Also heads up to movie lovers, watch Godzilla 2014! It's awesome! ;)**

**Later!**


	4. Roommate

**Sup world,**

**Here is the next chapter of 'Hybrid'.**

**I know they're kind of short but I promise they'll get longer and there will be a lot of chapters.**

**I once read a story that had 450 chapters XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the House of Night.**

**I recommend Snickers Ice cream, had one Friday at school. Way better than the candy bar :)**

**Notice: Apologies for bad grammar, typos, or spellings.**

**Now on to the story...**

**Chapter 4, Roommate**

* * *

My eyes flashed open and I tensed hearing my 'roommate' wake from her sleep, as her breathing changed from its steady beat before.

I don't know how long I slept, but I know it's been at least a few days without more than a blink of an eye's worth of sleep.

I watched as my roommate slowly opened an eye up and looked over at 'my' bed staring at my duffel which has been with me long enough in my mind to call mine. She was obviously confused at first before understanding flashed through her eyes and I turned my head back to the window so I was looking out the window, but I did feel her eyes land on me.

I heard covers shuffle as she got up I noticed in the windows reflection. She had medium shade blonde hair that went just past her shoulders, and oxford blue eyes. She was wearing black I think silk pajamas. I held back a roll of my eyes and focused on the stars outside.

I watched as she got up and faced where I sat. "Hello." She said in an I just judged you as not worthy of my attention tone which pissed me off but I blew it off not wanting to lose control and well seem dangerous, more anyways.

"Sup, I'm Jay. Your roommate." I said simply.

"Aphrodite." She responded in an annoyed tone.

You know the saying don't judge someone by their appearance, well I think it's best if she judged me as filthy street person than a murderer.

I didn't really say anything after that, though I did take my eyes away from the window and swing myself off the sill so I could face her, eye to eye. And when she saw me I saw her a quick flash of fear cross her vision before disguising it with fake annoyance when I could really see she was curious.

She was the one who broke the silence. "Classes start at 7, I suggest you clean that filth from your body." She said wrinkling her nose in disgust. I was used to harsh words and showed no emotion from her comment and made my way to the bathroom. Then stopped looking back at her, "You can go first if you want." I said.

She waved her hand to the bathroom. "You go first." She said then looked away sitting back on her bed dismissing me.

I muttered string of curses in my head before opening the bathroom door and locking it behind me.

I looked at the shower and was shocked. It was one of those high class ass showers. It had been a while since I bathed like so instead of a lake or the storm to clean my body so it took me a moment to figure out how to work it.

I turned the water to cold then stripped my dirty clothes off and stepped into the shower instantly feeling the water hit my skin like mist.

It was one of those showers you were meant to relax in but it didn't relax. I quickly washed my skin from the dirt and blood that had been on my skin for years then went to work on my hair added little shower and shampoo from Aphrodite then made sure I was rinsed dry of soap before stepping out, wrapping my body in a towel wishing I would dry faster, I felt a wisp of wind circle my body leaving me dry except for my hair. "Weird I muttered, removing the towel and putting back on my filthy clothes, wrapping my hair in a towel and exited.

Aphrodite was sitting on her bed filing her nails, "That was fast." She said simply.

When she looked up at me she was clearly taken aback by my appearance for some reason before eyeing my dirty clothes and scowling.

"You have more than that to where don't you." She said disgusted.

I suppressed a growl. "Yes, now go, the bathroom's yours." I said motioning to the bathroom taking a quick glance at the bed and my bag before leaning against the wall waiting for Aphrodite to get up and go already.

"Fine." She growls pathetically. Well normal, but to me it was pathetic, for obvious reasons.

When the door was securely shut and I heard the lock click shut I moved from the wall to my bag, unzipping it and distinctively heard the shower running.

Good, now I can open this.

I threw off my hoodie and my red t-shirt underneath, glove, left only in my black sports bra, and pulled out a black pistol. I reached in deeper and pulled out a blue bandana and tossed it on the bed along with 6 pocket knives, some gun clips, stray bullets, first aid stuff, cans of food, an old blanket, another black hoodie, and a dark blue tank.

I then placed the food cans, gun and its accessories back in the duffle along with the old blanket, first aid, and 5 of the 6 pocket knives.

I pulled on the blue T-shirt and black hoodie, stuffing my other clothes into the corner, yanked on the ski glove unto my right hand, tied the blue bandana around my head and put the silver pocket knife in my front pocket of my jeans.

I stretched my muscles out and kneeled to the floor into a push up position and started doing pushups with both to one arm each time. Soon I heard the shower water switch off and at 120 pushups I got up, flexing my arms back hearing them pop before sitting back down and leaned against the wall right as the bathroom door opened.

Aphrodite came out wrapped in a towel, her hair curled up in a towel bun, and headed toward her dresser behind her bed pulling out showy clothes and laying them out on her bed. I grabbed my hoodie from my dresser and unfolded it reading the classes –

**_Name: Jay Vain_**

**_Age: 17_**

**_Sex: F_**

**_3rd Former _**

**Vampyre Sociology **

**Sketching 101 **

**Intro to Music**

**Literature 101 **

**Lunch**

**Intro to Equestrian Studies **

**Intro to Tae Kwan Do **

**Economics**

"Classes start at 8pm to 3am, the gym closes at dawn, and I trust you can find your classes, but I got to go." She said dressed and leaving without a glance back or a goodbye. I rolled my eyes once the door shut. "Rich people." I mutter under my breath. Their bloody rich yet they don't even know what manners are. Even I do, with my experience, makes them look like ganks.

I get up and looked at the sky knowing what time it was.

7:45

Living on the streets for ten years helps you learn the time by the help of the season and the sky. Or maybe it's the wolf. Dunno.

I walked over to a mirror and was caught by surprised by what I looked like now. My Dark Brown waist length hair had more volume, less frizzy, and was beautifully straight with my natural blonde streaks I had so long ago forgotten. My skin was still (thankfully) tan even after getting marked. Thank you wolf. I was almost 6 feet tall, and my scar still remained (two lines down my lip to neck). My baggy clothes hid away all my muscles and other scars, but what caught me off guard were my eyes. My left eye is molten golden, and my right eye is a piercing silver. Left for the wolf, and right for the vamp, most likely.

I looked down at my nails seeing my claws and my bare feet were also still claws.

I sighed and realized it was 7:55.

5 minutes to get to class.

I quickly filed down my nails in 2 minutes, grabbed my filled new black back-pack with my class supplies and sprinted out the door locking it.

7:58

Vampire Sociology, where is it? I sniffed the air knowing no one was in the halls. My instincts perked up and told me where to go, so I of course sprinted.

And damn, I'm way faster than I was a just a werewolf.

7:59

I sprinted as fast as my legs would go, hallway after hallway passing my way till I reached my class and stepped right into the class halting my speed right as the bell rang.

"Ah, Jay. Barely made it to class I see, and I see you're without shoes?" I knew who it was before she spoke.

Neferet.

"Yea, I run better without shoes. Plus, they suck." I said and calmly walked to the back where an empty desk was, and sat down not paying attention to the looks I was given.

"Now class-"Neferet began and so the day went by. Sketching was easy, I found their history boring though I was already aware of their full history. In music the teacher gave me an aquistic guitar because I could play one when I never owned one. Though was once taught by a fellow street runner who earned money playing beautiful guitar music through the streets. I put it in my room during passing period.

Literature was boring, but Equestrian Studies were easy, animals seem to like me (except the cats) especially this black mare named Shadowfaux. My class in Tae Kwan Do had very skilled and advanced students, when I was put it a fight I remained in defensive completely, but they seemed to not mind. And by the end of economics I was out in a flash.

A stayed in my room playing my guitar, remembering the sound of each note leaving peace in my ears. I stayed practicing till midnight when dinner arrived.

Like at lunch I avoided everyone and grabbed some food them fled outside to eat, in the peace of the night.

When I made it down to the cafeteria many eyes were on me but I just ignored them, shrugging into my hoodie, grabbed a plate of meat, green beans, and potatoes, before heading outside.

I leaned against the big oak tree and ate from there, listening to the owls and saccades through the night.

I had found out my roommate, Aphrodite is the leader of the 'Dark Daughters', and a bitch, though I suppose she's like me in a way. Except she has the ass parents and is rich while I had something darker…

Whenever she's with her little 'group' of 'friends' she acts like a bitch and is mostly directed to me and this group of actual friends that Aphrodite calls the nerd herd. Damien, Shaunee, Erin, and Stevie Rae, I think were their names.

No matter how hard people try to make me break they fail miserable. I faced shit was then bullies so they're like fluffy rabbits and I'm Godzilla. Strange example but that's how I see it. Neferet is the hawk, I can sense the darkness in her heart, having some in my soul I could tell. I don't think anyone else knows because everyone worships her like a fucking goddess, maybe a demoness but not a goddess. Then again demoness aren't stupid.

I finished up eating and brought the plate back in before wondering around the school grounds taking in the perimeter and guards set up. It was well set up too. I continued to study the House of Night and the students and didn't return to my dorm until late/early at 9am.

I unlocked the door and headed over the window sill but my ankle bumped the bed making a cling noise. I cursed under my breath seeing Aphrodite waking up.

She yawned. "You got back late." She muttered shuffling around with her blankets.

"Yeah." I whispered rubbing my ankle remembering what laid beneath the fabric.

She closed her eyes again before facing my direction and opened them barely. "You should go to bed." She said and fell into sleep again. I sighed in relief but was surprised seeing her non-bitchy side. I blew it off and headed over to the window sill getting comfortable before leaning my head back and falling asleep.

* * *

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, short. I'm aware.**

**But hey they'll be plenty off chapters so don't worry :)**

**Now I gotta get some sleep,**

**Later people!**


End file.
